cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fanon:Koszmar minionego obozu/scenariusz
Ceremonia: Pawian: Wy się nie popisać. Znowu przegrać. Pawian na początek mieć w was duże nadzieje. Wy zawieść ja. Sylie: Och! Zamknij tą swoją jadaczkę i rozdaj te głupie banany. Chce się stąd, jak najszybciej urwać. Pawian: Ty się uspokoić i cieszyć, zostajesz. Sylie: To chyba oczywiste, że zostaję. Jestem przecież jedną z normalniejszych osób w tej drużynie. obserwuję wszystko siedząc w krzakach. Pawian: Bezpieczny być też Matthew. Matthew: Słyszałyście, panie? Nie musicie się już martwić oto, że mnie stracicie. Sylie: No co ty nie powiesz? Pawian: Zostać również na pewno Adam, April oraz Elizabeth. Aszer, Rose, wy mieć zagrożenie. Aszer: Co?! Głosowaliście na modelkę?! Na najfaniejszą osobę w programie?! Sylie: Najfajniejszą? No chyba nie. Pawian: Rose... Aszer... Z program odpadać... ... ... ... Aszer. Aszer: Hę?! Będziecie mieli do czynienia z moimi prawnikami i moim tatą! Nigdy wam te... Adam: Ech... A miałem w planach podrywać ją przez wszystkie sezony, w których bym się pojawił. Pawian: Tak już bywać. Możecie się rozejść. Domek dziewczyn Sylie: Nareszcie pozbyłyśmy się tej panienki! Rose: Szybko odpadła! Hi hihi! Agata: Słaba jest, co się dziwicie... Katsumi: W każdym razie nie ma jej, balujmy całą noc! Która ma ochotę na oranżadę winogronową z bąbelkami? Stołówka: Głupie Łasice: Cisza. Adam: Dobra, musimy obmyśleć strategię, żeby nasza drużyna nie skończyła podobnie do Zwycięzców w trzecim sezonie. Zatem słuchajcie mnie... Sylie: Słuchać ciebie? Nie mam na to najmniejszej ochoty. Tak w ogóle, to czemu wszyscy usiedliście przy mnie? Przecież wam mówiłam, że chce pobyć sama. Elizabeth: Chcemy być jak najdalej od April. Widziałaś co ona dzisiaj wyrabiała przed domkiem? Adam: Będziesz to jeść? Elizabeth: Niee, możesz to zjeść, ja na pewno tego nie tknę... Adam: Dzięki! Nie uciekaj! I tak Ciebie dorwę! Niezwyciężone Pawiany: #Piotr: Dzisiaj rano w moim łóżku był Patryk! #Patryk: Wczoraj w nocy obserwowałem Yoshiego. Ten mały skośnooki drań latał po wyspie z jakimś dziwnym ustrojstwem, jakby wykrywaczem metalu. Nie ufam temu geekowi. W każdym razie wróciłem do domku około 2 w nocy. Było strasznie ciemno, musiałem pomylić łóżka! Co za wstyd! That's horrible!... Dobrze, że nikt tego nie widział, kiedy Piotr obudził mnie bijąc poduszką po twarzy wszyscy jeszcze spali. Henry: Widzicie tych frajerów z Głupich Łasic? Można ich łatwo ze sobą skłócić. I to właśnie dzisiaj spróbujemy zrobić, powinniśmy trzymać naszą dobrą passę jak najdłużej w końcu. Dlatego ja poprowadzę nas do zwycięstwa! Agata: Nie rządź się tak, panie "samozwańczy szefie"! Ricchan: Henry, gadasz niczym Haruto z Egg Ball. Jedno z lepszych anime lat 80. Ach... Obejrzałabym je sobie teraz. Agata: Przestań mówić o anime, niedobrze mi się robi. Ricchan: Czyżbyś wolała kreskówki?! Wyjdź za drzwi! Henry: Dziewczyny, nie kłóćcie się. Konflikty w grupie mogą nam bardzo zaszkodzić w zwyciężaniu wyzwań. #Ricchan: Na poważnie, gada jak on! Pawian: Uczestnicy. Wy się stawić na złomowisko za 2 godziny. Katsumi: Kolejne zadanie? Czy jedno na tydzień... miesiąc... rok nie wystarczy? Yoshi: Twoje zachowanie, Katsunami, w tej sytuacji jest wyjątkowo niepoprawne. Uważam, że powinnaś się nauczyć myślenia, dopóki jest to u ciebie jeszcze możliwe do wykonania. Mogę ci pomóc w tym zadaniu. #Elizabeth: Ohh... Czy Matthew nie jest słodki? Dzisiaj rano powiedział mi cześć! Jestem w nim totalnie zakochana... a co jeśli on nie czuje tego samego? Jeśli się wygłupię, a on mnie wyśmieje? On nie możesz się dowiedzieć o moich uczuciach! #Henry: Wiecie jakie ciekawe rzeczy można znaleźć na wyspie? To telefon tej modelki od siedmiu boleści. Wypadł jej podczas eliminacji... Trudno, jej strata! Trzeba by tylko zmienić obudowę... W każdym razie nagrało się tutaj kilka ciekawych rzeczy Tak, wiem, jestem potworem... ale jakim pięknym! Okolice obozu: Piotr i Patryk rozmawiają potajemnie, żeby wyjaśnić sobie nieporozumienia. Patryk: ...i właśnie tak to było. Piotr: Uff... to dobrze, bo już myślałem.. zresztą nieważne... Henry: Heeeeej wam! Patryk: What's up dude? Henry: Mam tu coś co może was zainteresować... Patryk: Patrz jaką ma pedalską komórkę! Henry: Pedalską mówisz... Ciekawe co powiesz o tym? Piotr: Ale to nie tak, my... on... Henry: No cóż, według mnie to mówi samo za siebie. Ciekawe jak na to zareagują inni? Patryk: Nie zrobisz tego! Henry: Ależ zrobię! No chyba, że zgodzicie się na mały układzik... Piotr: Zrobimy co chcesz, tylko nie pokazuj nikomu tych zdjęć! <łapie Henrego za rękaw i robi błagalną minę> Henry: Macie ze mną przegrywać i robić co tylko zechcę. To ja będę bohaterem drużyny, to ja poprowadzę ją do zwycięstwa! #Patryk: Oh, helooooł man! Ja tutaj jestem "ten zły"! To ja mam tutaj szantażować ludzi i tworzyć sojusze, to ja mam być antagonistą! No, ale skoro ten totally idiot ma na mnie haka to muszę na razie tańczyć jak mi zagra... #Henry: Kocham być złym! To strasznie odpręża. Na plaży Matthew biegnie po plaży bez koszulki, na piasku siedzi Elizabeth podziwiając kolegę z drużyny. Henry: Czeeść Elizabeth! Elizabeth: O, hej! Co tam? Henry: A nic takiego... z wyjątkiem tego, że mam ofertę, która może Ciebie zainteresować. Elizabeth: To znaczy? Henry: #Elizabeth: On mnie najnormalniej w świecie szantażuje! Kazał mi robić co tylko zechce, żeby moje wyznania nie ujrzały światła dziennego! Co ja biedna mam począć? Złomowisko: Pawian: Pawian was witać na dzisiejsze wyzwanie. W pierwsza część musicie znaleźć w ta sterta złom złote klucze. Kluczy być 7. Henry: Dla mojej drużyny to łatwizna. Zwłaszcza, że mamy takich beznadziejnych przeciwników. Sylie: Po wyzwaniu odszczekasz te słowa. Zobaczysz. Pawian: Wy się nie kłócić, tylko zacząć szukać. Sylie: Mam nadzieję, że ta pewność siebie kiedyś cię zgubi. Adam: Ja mam zwolnienie na nurkowanie w śmieciach! April: Omnomnomnomnompycha! Dobra gęstość i grubość, nie gnie się, ale nie jest ciężkostrawny, po prostu wymarzony papier na małą przekąskę! Czerwony: Szykuję wam kolację! Co wolicie - sushi, jajecznice czy szaszłyk z niespodzianką? Piotr: Może ci pomóc, Rose? Nie chce, żeby coś ci się stało. Rose: Chętnie, Piotr! Piotr: Wybacz, chyba zmiana planów. Henry: Co ty głąbie, wyrabiasz? Nie rozumiesz, że poprzez flirt z nią może wyciągnąć z ciebie nasze tajemnice? Piotr: To my mamy jakieś tajemnice? Henry: Zabraniam ci się zbliżać do niej. Mam nadzieję, że zaczaiłeś i powtarzać się nie muszę. A teraz migiem, do szukania! Piotr: April: Mhahahahahaha! Znalazłam! sobie znalezisko do nosa. Elizabeth: Fuj! Zapomnijcie, że dotknę teraz tego klucza. Pawian: AAAAAAAA!!! Co ty zrobić? Lekarza, my potrzebować lekarza! #Pawian: To nie być tak, że Pawian martwić się o April. Te klucze być drogie, Pawianek chcieć je później sprzedać, żeby zarobić trochę na boku... Czerwony: Siostra Zadek na posterunku! Czy coś cię boli dziecko? April: Czasem jak tak robię to coś mnie boli w nerkach... Ale spytałam się mojemu zaufanemu świerszczowi rodzinnemu czy to poważne i on mówi, że jak będę robić okłady z soku z eukaliptusa to mi przejdzie! Ten świersz ma doktorat i... ...wiedziałam, okłamał mnie! Co za mały @%#$@#*^! Czerwony: Widziałem już wystarczająco, zabieram Ciebie do szpitala! Pawian: Siostra nie zapomnieć wyciągnąć z niej klucz! W każdym razie reszta szukać dalej! Im szybciej wy znaleźć wszystkie klucze, tym szybciej wy skończyć i... Katsumi: Znalazłam klucz z numerem 3! Co znaczą te numery? Pawian: To być niespodzianka... Teraz wy szukać dalej! W szpitalu: Szpital to tak na prawdę dosyć duży rozłożony namiot z łóżkami i apteczkami. April: Siostro! Zabandażowałaś mi złą rękę! Czerwony: Nie narzekaj tak, ty przynajmniej nie musisz chodzić w tych rajstopach cały dzień! No, a teraz łyknij sobie syropu, złotko. Syrop jest dobry na wszystko! April: Czerwony: Co cię tak baaawi? Nie zbliżaj się! Nieeeeeeee! Złomowisko: Pawian: Dalej, wy się ruszać leniwe dzieciaki! Jak na razie klucze znaleźć tylko Katsumi i Sylie! Elizabeth: #Elizabeth: On jest taki piękny, nawet kiedy grzebie w śmieciach... Piotr: Znalazłem klucz! Henry: A teraz oddajesz go mi... Piotr: Ej, to nie fair! Henry: Mówiłeś coś? Nie wydaje mi się... Piotr: Już nic... Wieczór #Elizabeth: Musiałam mu go oddać, nie było wyboru... #Patryk: Zabrał mi klucz, co za *^#%$#! Pawian: Ja być zawiedziony, wy szukać klucze prawie cały dzień, popatrzcie na siebie, wy wyglądać jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy! Klucze mieć Katsumi, Sylie i Agata. Henry zdobyć aż trzy klucze! April też mieć jeden, ale na razie jej nie być tu z nami... Być czas na druga część zadania! Pawian: Dobrze się składać... Wasze kolejne zadanie być zaraz, teraz wy iść za Pawian do obóz. W obozie: Pawian: Przed wami być 7 ponumerowanych skrzynek. W nich być ukryte przedmioty, które pomóc wam w następne zadanie. Tylko Ci co mają klucz mogą otworzyć skrzynki. Reszta nie dostać ni-i-ic! Ahmed: A co to jest to wielkie coś okryte płachtą? Pawian: Ty się głupio nie pytać! Agata: Co to ma być? Henry: Ładnie będziesz w tym wyglądać, złotko! Ałaaaaaa! #Elizabeth: Ja to nazywam karmą. #Patryk: Ahahahahahaha! OMG, jaki frajer! Pawian: Teraz wy być prawie gotowi... Matthew: Co to jest? Pawian: To być mieszanina syropu klonowego, czekolady, stopionych pianek, landrynek, krówek i wszystkich najsłodszych i najbardziej lepkich substancji na ziemia! Rose: To słodko i w ogóle, ale po co nam to? Hihi... Pawian: Wy dzisiaj stoczyć pojedynek na śmierć i życie z wasza koleżanka... Ricchan: Co jej się stało? Wygląda trochę jak Lucy z Zwelven Lied, a tak nawiasem to bardzo dobre anime... Agata: Oh, przymknij się! Pawian: Wy wyglądać i pachnieć dla niej jak słodycze, a ona BAARDZO lubić słodycze! Wy mieć 10 minut na ucieczka i znalezienie schronienia. Żeby wygrać wy musieć albo ją pokonać, albo zabrać z jej klatki pluszowy miś i nie dać się zabić. Piotr i Rose: Heej, to mój misio! Pawian: Tik Tak, Pawianek zaczyna odliczać! W szpitalu Elizabeth: Tutaj April mnie nie znajdzie... A co to? Może trzeba otworzyć szafkę numer 7? W łazience Ahmed: Najmocniej przepraszam! #Matthew: Nie ma tutaj nawet chwili prywatności! U Sylie Sylie: Spokojnie, przecież zaraz zacznie gonić Ciebie wariatka, która ćpa cukier, jest nieobliczalna i zdolna do wszystkiego, przecież to nic takiego... Uh, dziewczyno, weź się w garść! Masz przecież wielką paczkę pianek... No pewnie, wariatka będzie miała ułatwione zadanie, brawo Sylie! I przestań mówić do siebie! Adam: Co tam maleńka? Sylie: Idź być grubym gdzie indziej frajerze! Adam: Ostra... lubię takie! Sylie: Czy mi się wydaje, czy jeszcze odcinek temu uganiałeś się za tamtym pustakiem... jak jej było? Aszer? Adam: Ale to już przeszłość, bejbe! Ona nic dla mnie nie znaczy, zrozumiałem, że lubię takie samotne dziewczyny jak ty... są bardziej zdesperowane i potrzebują męskiego silnego ramienia! Jeśli chcesz to mogę zlizać z Ciebie ten lukier... Sylie: Nigdy więcej tego nie rób, obleśny spaślaku! NIGDY! Aszerka: Oto ja! Tap Modelka, czołowa gwiazda show-biznesu! Rozkładajcie czerwony dywan, bo Aszerka przybyła, żeby zawojować program! Sylie: Jeszcze Ciebie tutaj brakowało... Skąd ty tutaj się wzięłaś? W sumie to nic mnie to nie obchodzi... Adam: Czekałem na Ciebie kochanie! Chodźmy tam na kraniec świata, moja królowo! Aszerka: Milcz, bo jak mówisz to kradniesz moje powietrze! Możesz iść ze mną, ale pod warunkiem, że nie będziesz ze mną rozmawiać! Jeszcze się zarażę pospólstwem... U Katsumi i Ricchan Katsumi: Ricchan: Katsumi-chan, wyglądasz teraz jak jedna z bohaterek "Primaryschool of the Dead", szkoda, że nie masz mundurka... Katsumi: Ciii.... Musimy być cicho, bo jak April nas wywęszy to po nas, trzeba ją zaskoczyć! W każdym razie nie zamierzam przegrać... U Pawiana Pawian: Czas minął, ty otworzyć klatka! Czerwony: U Henrego Henry: Agata: Ej, wyłaź stąd to moje miejsce! Henry: Przecież zmieścimy się tu obydwoje, złotko... Agata: Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Henry: Czemu? Przecież wiem, że na mnie lecisz. To co, obściskujemy się? Agata: Nie ma mowy, nawet za milion lat nie chciała bym całować kogoś takiego jak ty, ty megalomański antagonistyczny ignorancie ze zbyt wielkim ego! Agata i Henry: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Henry: Weźcie zjedźcie ją, mnie zostawcie w spokoju! Agata: Zamknięte! To Twoja wina tępaku, zginiemy przez ciebie! #Patryk: Mvahahahahaha! I'm soo bad boy! Henry: To Twoja wina, gdybyś się tak do mnie nie kleiła i nie chciała mnie uwieść to nie było by nas tutaj! Agata: Normalnie dogadałabym Ci tak, że poszło by Ci w pięty, ale teraz jestem zbyt przerażona! PAJĄĄKI! Henry: April: CUKIEREK ZŁY! CUKIEREK UDERZYĆ APRIL! APRIL ZGNIEŚĆ CUKIERKA! Katsumi: Żryj moje piłki! April: U Piotra Piotr: Wyzwolę Ciebie misiu, z rąk tej wariatki! Rose: Heeeej! Co tam? Hihi. Piotr: Ale mnie przestraszyłaś! <łapie oddech> Chcę odzyskać misia. Rose: Ten pluszak jest Twój? Piotr: T-tak... Rose: To chodźmy go stamtąd zabrać! Miś: Zostaniemy przyjaciółmi? Czas na zabawę! April: U Patryka Patryk: Co on kombinuje? U Elizabeth Elizabeth: ...to może się przydać... U Sylie Aszerka: ...i właśnie dlatego odmówiłam nagrywania z nim płyty. Sylie: Te Twoje wyssane z palca bajeczki nie robią na mnie wrażenia! Adam: A na mnie robią Aszerka: 3 metry odległości między nami, zapomniałeś? Adam: Aszerka: I to jest to wasze zadanie? Upolować szajbuskę? Zajmę się tym, wtedy Pawian na pewno przywróci mnie do programu! Sylie: Na Twoim miejscu bym tego nie robiła... Aszerka: Ty nie będziesz mi tu rządzić, w końcu ja jestem śliczną top modelką i zgrabną! Ty tam wariatko, której imienia nie pamiętam, bo wcale mnie ono nie obchodzi, jesteś aresztowana przez jej seksowność Aszerkę z modowej policji, za noszenie starych obdartych łachmanów w miejscach publicznych! Masz prawo zachować milczenie. Wszystko co powiesz może być użyte przeciwko Ciebie w sądzie. Masz prawo do jednego telefonu... A właśnie, gdzie jest mój telefon? April: NIE BYĆ SŁODKI CUKIEREK! Aszerkę: Pomocy, mój makijaż nie może się rozmazać! Nie w telewizji! Adam: Pędzę kochanie! ... zaraz, przecież nie umiem pływać... Sylie: Uhmmm... Pamiętasz mnie April? To chyba znaczy niee... Aport! W nogi! U Henrego Henry: Żaden z nich mi nie pomógł, żaden nie obronił... Chyba czas pokazać wszystkim nagrania... Co do...? April: ZŁY CUKIEREK CHCIEĆ MI TERAZ UKRAŚĆ PIANKI... Henry: POMOOOOOOOOCY! April: Elizabeth: Koniec gry... Nigdy więcej nie zadzieraj z Elizabeth... Później Pawian: Dzisiaj zwycięzcy być Łasice! Ktoś musieć odpaść z Pawianów... Patryk: I chyba nawet wiem kto... Piotr: Masz całkowitą rację... Pawian: Ja prawie zapomnieć. Dzisiaj nietykalność zdobyć Henry, za znalezienie 3 klucze! Henry: Aszerka: A co ze mną? A co ze mną? Pawian: Ty się zamknąć, ty wracać do domu! Aszerka: CO? PO TYM CO PRZESZŁAM? Adam: Nie możesz jej tego zrobić, zioom! Pawian: Ja tu decydować, ty nie mieć nic do gadania! #Adam: Zdaje się, że nie będzie nam dane być razem... A szkoda, bo fajna z niej d*pa! Pawian: Kto być odpaść? Kto być zostać? Kto być Pawian? Ja być Pawian! Wy dowiedzieć się tego w następny odcinek Porażka Totalnych Użytkowników! Kategoria:Fanon/Scenariusze odcinków